ENIGMA
by angstpoem
Summary: Ten hanya ingin liburan yang menyenangkan dengan menginap di kabin musim panas di hutan Finlandia. Bukan tersesat entah ke dalam dimensi apa di tengah hutan ungu yang dia bahkan tidak mengerti. TAETEN. NCT. YUKHEI. SF9. PENTAGON. VAMPIRE!AU. WITCHERY!AU. ABO!AU #jaedo #dowoon #yuten


**-Hutan Finlandia-**

 _Inspired by : f(x) 4 Walls_

Finlandia adalah negara yang terletak di utara Eropa. Bagian dari Negara Nordik bersama Skandinavia dan Islandia. Berbatasan dengan Swedia di barat, Rusia di timur dan Norwegia di utara. Dekat dengan Artik membuat negara ini memiliki temperatur dingin.

Oleh karena itu, Ten terkadang menyesali sebuah keputusan untuk memilih beasiswa ke negara ini untuk gelar sarjana pertamanya. Lingkungan Finlandia sangat berbeda dengan Bangkok—yang memang terasa jauh lebih hangat—membuat Ten sedikit tidak betah. Pemuda omega berusia dua puluh tahun ini sempat beberapa kali mimisan saat musim dingin pertamanya di Helsinki—ibu kota Finlandia.

Ten yang bernama lengkap Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul adalah mahasiswa desain komunikasi visual di Universitas Helsinki yang mulai mendekati tahun-tahun terakhirnya kuliah. Seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa semester tua lainnya. Tugas-tugas besar membuat Ten benar-benar pusing. Tugas a, tugas i, tugas u, tugas e, tugas o dan masih banyak lagi. Urrghh.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ayo lupakan itu semua. Jangan ingat lagi soal tuga karna ini adalah bulan juni.

Kenapa begitu?

Bulan juni, musim panas dan itu berarti saatnya _holiday_. Jurusan Ten memberikan libur kurang lebih semingguan untuk mereka dan itu sukses membuat Ten mengerjakan semua tugasnya sebelum liburan singkat itu dimulai. Dia butuh relaksasi fisik dan batin.

"Ada apa, Inseong?" Ten bertanya pada seseorang di ponselnya.

" _Kau jadi ikut 'kan? Liburan ke_ mokki

Ten mengangguk masih dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Iya, aku ikut."

"Great _, Juho dan yang lain sudah memesan satu_ mokki _untuk liburan kita."_

Suara Inseong terdengar antusias dari seberang sana. Membuat Ten mengulum senyum simpul karna terpengaruh oleh _mood_ sahabat koreanya itu. Mereka bertemu saat masih semester pertama dan langsung menjadi teman karna sama-sama berasal dari asia walaupun berbeda negara. Bersyukurlah atas keberadaan bahasa Inggris.

" _I see._ Aku akan sampai di kamar asrama sepuluh menit lagi."

"Ok _, aku masih di luar dengan Jinho, Yan An dan Woo Seok. Kami belanja untuk liburan kita lusa nanti._ See you soon

Ten berdehem dan tiga detik kemudian sambungan terputus. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Ten akan memiliki liburan yang menyenangkan untuk musim panas kali ini.

Pergi menginap ke _mokki_.

Apa itu _mokki_? _Mokki_ adalah sebutan para _Finns_ untuk kabin musim panas yang dibangun di daerah pedalaman atau hutan-hutan Finlandia. Ini adalah salah satu budaya mereka dalam menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Sekitar satu juta _mokki_ terselip di tengah hutan negara ini. _Land of Thousand Cottages_ adalah nama lain dari Finlandia.

Lebih dari dua tahun tinggal di Finlandia, Ten belum pernah mencoba mode liburan yang satu ini dan dia tidak sabar untuk melakukannya. Menginap sekitar satu minggu di sebuah kabin yang ada di tengah hutan yang lebat dan hijau. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan ketika tinggal di Bangkok.

...

Tanggal yang ditentukan datang. Awal juni dan Ten siap untuk liburannya. Dengan senyum cerah yang dia punya, Ten berangkat dari Helsinki menggunakan kereta bersama beberapa teman asianya menuju lokasi _mokki_ yang dimaksud berada. Sebuah kota kecil yang tidak seramai dan sebesar Helsinki dengan hutan-hutan hijaunya tampak segar dan luas.

Ada sekitar tujuh orang yang ikut. Semuanya adalah mahasiswa Asia yang kuliah ke Finlandia berkat beasiswa dan kebanyakan dari mereka berdarah Korea. Ten adalah satu-satunya yang dari Thailand. Inseong( _roomate_ nya Ten), Juho, Jinho dan Woo Seok adalah orang Korea. Sisanya ada Yan An dan Yukhei berkewarganegaraan Tiongkok.

Untuk yang terakhir, Ten agak sedikit kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi itu ada di antara mereka waktu di stasiun kereta tadi.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau Yukhei ikut." Bisik Ten pada Inseong. Keduanya berjalan di barisan paling belakang dengan Jinho dan Juho berdiri di depan mereka, disaat Yukhei bersama Woo Seok dan Yan An memimpin di depan. Mereka tengah menempuh jalan setapak dengan dipandu oleh salah satu staff penyedia _mokki_ sewaan menuju kabin musim panas mereka.

"Dia bisa bahasa Suomi." Balas Inseong juga berbisik.

Ten sedikit kaget. Lebih ke kagum juga sebenarnya.

"Dia bisa ngomong Suomi? Aku sudah lebih dari dua tahun disini dan masih belum bisa." Oleh karena itu, Ten bersyukur masyarakat di Finlandia, terutama Helsinki, tidak asing dengan bahasa inggris. Dia juga kuliah di kelas internasional.

"Jelas. Katanya dia blasteran _Finns_ juga."

"Ah, _no doubt_ sih." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kemudian menatap punggung lebar Yukhei yang agak jauh di depannya. Ten dengar cowok itu adalah adik tingkatnya di fakultas yang berbeda. Masih satu universitas. Dia pernah melihat Yukhei saat acara _gathering_ komunitas mahasiswa asia bulan lalu.

"Eh, tahu kan? Dia suka kamu loh, Ten." kali ini Inseong berbisik dengan senyum jahil yang kentara. Ten yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Mulai lagi kau."

Inseong terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Tinggi, tampan, cerdas."

"Oh iya, dan juga _sixpack_. Tipe mu sekali. Dia juga seorang alpha loh." Inseong menambahkannya dengan begitu antusias.

"Kecilkan suara mu nanti dia dengar!" Ten memandang Inseong dengan matanya yang melotot lucu. Berniat menakut-nakuti sahabat omeganya ini yang justru malah membuat Inseong terkikik geli.

Kemudian, pemuda Thailand itu mengalihkan pandangan. Berniat melihat lurus ke depan yang malah mendapati Yukhei menoleh padanya. Ten sempat terkejut karna menjadi objek pandang alpha tersebut.

Yukhei tersenyum tipis.

Ten terserang rasa gugup.

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan. Menyisakan Ten yang masih berjalan namun bungkam.

...

Mereka sampai saat sore. Sekitar pukul lima. Tapi ini musim panas. Di bulan juni pula. Itu berarti matahari masih cukup tinggi dan tenggelam sekitar tiga jam lagi. Langit masih cukup cerah.

Sekarang, ada sebuah kabin berdiri tegak di depan Ten dan kawan-kawan. Berwarna cokelat karena dindingnya dibuat dari kayu—maksud ku tidak disemen, bata atau bagaimanalah itu—yang tampak bersih. Ada teras kecil dengan dua buah kursi kayu dan meja bundar mini.

Ketujuh pemuda itu melihat ke sekitar.

Kabin mereka memang terletak di tengah hutan Finlandia yang lebat dan hijau. Di depan _mokki_ ada sebuah danau yang tampak cukup luas dengan beberapa sampan kayu di tepiannya.

"Aku dengar di dekat sini ada danau lagi selain ini." Juho berujar setelah meletakan tasnya di teras kabin. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam sembari meregangkan tubuh. Menikmati atmosfer hutan yang tentu saja berbeda sekali dengan Helsinki. Jauh lebih menyegarkan.

"Aku tadi melihat banyak sekali danau di perjalanan dan sekarang di dekat sini ada danau lagi?" Jinho bertanya keheranan. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Woo Seok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di Finlandia tapi masih belum hafal tentang negara ini?" tanya Woo Seok.

"Aku tahu kalau _Finland_ terkenal dengan jumlah danaunya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar sebanyak ini."

Ten hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya. Mereka itu pasangan alpha dan omega tapi sering sekali _saut-sautan_.

Ngomong-ngomong, Finlandia memang begitu. Selain terkenal dengan sejuta kabin yang terselip-selip di hutannya, negeri utara ini juga akrab dengan julukan _Land of Thousands Lakes._ Lebih dari seratus delapan puluh ribu danau terhampar dari utara sampai selatan. Mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang besar seperti danau Saimaa di timur Finlandia.

Danau-danau tersebut mengambil sekitar sepuluh persen dari area negara dan hampir dua pertiga dari daratan masih dipenuhi oleh hutan. Hijau dan biru adalah warna yang mendominasi lanskap Finlandia.

Itu adalah hal-hal yang membuat Ten menyukai negara ini disamping betapa tingginya individualisme para _Finns._

"Aku rasa kita harus masuk dulu. Pembagian kamar tidur dan semacamnya." Yan An bersuara. Membuat yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Mereka juga harus meletakan barang-barang yang dibawa.

Yukhei yang membawa kunci maju lebih dulu, Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya masuk untuk menerangi ruangan.

Ten memerhatikan tiap detil _mokki_ sewaan mereka. Tampak bersih dan terawat. Ada tiga kamar tidur, satu dapur dan ruang tengah dengan beberapa sofa yang tampak nyaman. Ada sebuah TV kecil juga yang kata Yukhei hanya menyediakan beberapa _channel_.

"Untung aku bawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan." Kata Inseong.

"Kutu buku." Sewot Juho.

Mereka bergerak untuk melihat kamar tidur. Tiap ruang terdapat dua ranjang yang tidak begitu besar. Mungkin satu ranjang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Membuat mereka bingung bagaimana cara membaginya. Alpha dan omega tidak mungkin tidur seruangan. Kecuali Jinho dan Woo Seok yang memang sudah _mate_.

"Aku dan Jinho sudah pasti sekamar. Omega ku tidak mungkin tidur sekamar dengan salah satu dari kalian." Jelas Woo Seok merujuk pada Juho, Yan An dan Yukhei.

"Kami tahu." Sahut ketiganya dengan malas yang hanya direspon dengan senyum tak berdosa Woo Seok.

"Ten dan Inseong seka—"

"Sudah pasti!" sahut Inseong dan Ten serempak, memotong Yan An. Keduanya langsung menggandeng satu sama lain dan berdiri di depan salah satu pintu kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

Yan An _speechless_.

" _Ok,_ kalian berdua sekamar. Aku, Yukhei dan Juho bisa satu kamar bertiga. Nanti ranjangnya bisa kita gabungkan supaya jadi lebih besar agar cukup."

Juho dan Yukhei mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalaupun tidak cukup, aku masih bisa tidur di ruang tengah. Aku juga bawa kantung tidur." Juho menambahkan.

Urusan pembagian kamar selesai.

"Oh iya, aku akan menjelaskan soal kabin kita ini. _Staff_ tadi sempat menjelaskan beberapa hal." Yukhei si paling muda mengambil alih. Inilah salah satu keuntungan pemuda blasteran itu bergabung. Dia mengerti bahasa asli Finlandia dan itu sudah pasti sangat memudahkan mereka dalam urusan transaksi semacam tadi.

Ten menyimak apa yang Yukhei jelaskan. Pemuda itu bilang _mokki_ mereka memang berada di tengah hutan— _ok,_ kita sudah tahu— di daerah Kerimaki dan punya satu kamar mandi di luar dengan toiletnya yang sistem plung dan tidak bisa diflush dengan air secara langsung karna tidak ada kesediaan _running water_ yang diganti oleh sumur di halaman belakang dan satu ruang sauna tradisional berbahan bakar kayu. Juga tentang lampu-lampu LED yang akan menyala untuk menerangi jalan dari kabin menuju keluar hutan saat malam.

 _Well,_ informasi yang cukup umum memang. Tapi Ten menghargai usaha si paling muda. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yukhei ikut dalam acara mereka dan dia pasti berusaha untuk lebih 'masuk' dengan sekitarnya. _You know_?

"Dan jika kalian ada perlu sesuatu, kalian bisa tanya aku."

Ten sadar betul. Ketika Yukhei berkata seperti itu, mata lelaki tiang itu hanya tertuju padanya. Tidak menoleh ke arah Juho dan lainnya. Lengkap dengan senyum simpul yang—Ten akui—membuat ketampanannya bertambah. Entah kenapa, Ten membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan menatap balik padanya. Mengabaikan Inseong yang dengan jahil mencolek-colek lengannya.

...

Empat hari berlalu dan Ten tidak menyangka menghabiskan liburan ala-ala Finlandia dengan menginap di _mokki_ bisa senyaman ini. Omega tersebut sempat agak khawatir tentang kebosanannya karna Yukhei juga pernah bilang kalau mereka akan terisolasi dari internet selama seminggu.

Tapi syukurnya, dia tidak merasakan itu sampais sekarang. Ada banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama empat hari ini dan Ten menikmati itu.

Misalnya, mereka akan bergantian menggunakan sauna setelah para alpha mencari kayu-kayu kering sebagai bahan bakar. Atau terkadang mereka akan berenang atau bersampan di danau saat sore hari. Ten tidak akan lupa betapa serunya mereka bersorak-sorai saat bertanding sampan siapa yang bergerak paling laju.

Mereka juga butuh makanan dan memancing adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkannya. Finlandia memiliki banyak danau dan juga sungai. Itu artinya tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan ikan.

Musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memanen arbei. Hutan tempat _mokki_ mereka berada terdapat bermacam-macam jenis _berry._ Ada bluberry, raspberry, longanberry dan entah apa lagi. Inseong selalu memastikan pasokan arbei mereka harus selalu terisi dan hari ini persedian mereka habis.

"Inseong menyuruh kita untuk mencari arbei di hutan."

Oleh karena itu, Yukhei sekarang berdiri dengan badan bongsornya di depan pintu kamar Ten. Membuat lelaki thailand yang awalnya sedang selonjoran(?) membaca novel harus bangun dengan malas dan kaget saat membuka pintu.

" _kau datang saat rambut ku sedang acak-acakan begini."_ Batin Ten nelangsa.

"Inseong menyuruh kita?"

Yukhei mengangguk dengan wajah kalemnya.

" _Kelinci tengik itu..._ "

" _Ok,_ aku pakai _sunblock_ dulu."

Yukhei mengangguk lagi dan pintupun tertutup kemudian.

Di dalam kamar, Ten mengganti pakaiannya. Memakai sedikit parfum dan mengenakan _sunblock_. Dia juga mengolesi wajahnya dengan pelembab yang tipis. Juga merapikan rambutnya.

Ten tahu betul dia hanya akan memetik arbei di hutan. Tapi akan lain cerita kalau situasinya seperti ini. Maksud ku, Ten tidak mengelak kalau Yukhei adalah salah satu _hottest asian alpha guy_ di universitasnya dan apa kalian akan pergi berdua bersama cowok semacam itu dengan wajah lusuh, rambut acak-acakan dan badan bau asam? _Big no,_ kan?

Jeda lima belas menit dan pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Yukhei masih berdiri disana. Berdiri tegak dengan wajah kalem yang agak menunduk untuk memerhatikan wajah Ten. Dia sempat menahan nafas dan terpaku beberapa detik saat Ten muncul dengan rambut poninya yang tertata, wajah yang lebih segar dan kaos putih _oversized_ yang agak mengekspos bahu.

Yukhei menelan ludah.

 _By the way,_ Ten agak kaget waktu tahu Yukhei masih berdiri di titik yang sama.

"Kau tidak siap-siap?" tanya Ten heran dan dijawab sebuah gelengan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Aku begini saja. Lagi pula kita cuman memetik arbei."

" _Iya, lagi pula kau sudah cukup tampan dengan celana selutut dan kaos_ sleeveless _begitu. Dasar brondong panas._ " Tentu saja ini hanya terucap dalam pikiran Ten.

...

Mereka jalan semakin masuk ke hutan. Arbei disekitar _mokki_ sudah sisa sedikit dan itu artinya mereka harus berjalan agak jauh dari biasanya untuk menemukan arbei lainnya. Ten berjalan di sisi kiri dan Yukhei di kanan. Yang lebih tinggi juga berjalan sedikit lebih di depan. Biar dia yang memimpin katanya.

"Aku pikir kita belum pernah kenalan secara langsung."

Ten menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Yukhei sebentar untuk melihat cowok itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sembari memetik beberapa bluberry yang dia lewati, Ten menyahut. "Iya, memang. Toh juga kita sudah tahu satu sama lain."

Yukhei terkekeh pelan. Percakapan mereka terasa agak canggung dan dia sekarang tengah memutar otak agar bisa memiliki _conversation_ yang lebih akrab dengan omega manis satu ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Ten.

"Mungkin akan lebih bagus kalau kita kenalan juga secara personal. Mengenal satu sama lain."

Ten pura-pura cuek. Tidak peduli Yukhei adalah salah satu cowok paling femes seantero kampus karena dia harus menjaga harga dirinya.

" _Well,_ baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku Ten, _hometown_ ku Thailand dan usia ku dua puluh tahun."

Yang lebih kecil kemudian menoleh untuk menunggu giliran dari yang lebih besar.

"Yukhei, blasteran _Finns_ dan _Chinese._ Tapi aku lebih sering tinggal di Beijing. Sembilan belas tahun."

"Waaa, kau lebih muda dari ku tapi badan mu begitu tiang."

" _No doubt,_ aku alpha."

"Jadi seorang omega harus pendek begitu?" Ten pura-pura memicingkan matanya.

" _You said that, not me_."

Yukhei kemudian terkekeh karna berhasil sedikit menggoda Ten.

"Tapi Ten, aku justru suka melihat mu yang tidak setinggi ku."

Si omega menghentikan sebentar aktifitas memetik _berry._ Membalik badan untuk menatap si alpha dan sedikit mendongak karna perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ten sedikit heran saat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab dan perlahan membuat pipi hingga telinganya merona.

"Sangat pas untuk dipeluk."

" _Jangan teriak!"_

Sunyinya hutan membuat Ten dan Yukhei yang entah kapan sudah berdiri begitu dekat, mampu mendengar samar-samar suara detak jantung mereka yang berlomba. Mata keduanya terpaku satu sama lain.

Yang lebih tinggi benar-benar dalam mode ' _cant take my eyes of you'_. Rona di pipi putih Ten yang bersih, bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka dan matanya yang cantik benar-benar menarik Yukhei untuk jatuh dan terus jatuh.

"Ku rasa, aku harus pergi ke sana untuk memetik raspberry."

Ten bersyukur karna dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk berucap ketika wajah Yukhei semakin dekat dengan miliknya. Mereka tidak boleh berciuman. Ten tadi _ngemil_ _ciki_ kentang goreng—yang lagi-lagi—milik Inseong dan dia belum sikat gigi. Mau letak dimana dia punya muka.

Disatu sisi, Yukhei tersadar. Bagian lain dari jiwa alphanya perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan rasa canggung yang perlahan naik level. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik diri kemudian. Sedikit bergeser ke kanan untuk memberi jalan untuk si omega.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memetik yang di sana. Kita ketemu lagi di sini, _ok_?" Yukhei juga menancapkan sebuah ranting pohon sebagai titik berkumpul keduanya.

Ten mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati. Jika ada apa-apa, berteriak lah yang keras."

Ten sempat membeku beberapa detik karna Yukhei yang mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk berbicara padanya. Jangan lupakan senyum tampan itu lagi.

...

Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati, kedua lelaki itu berpencar untuk memetik arbei dan akan berkumpul di tempat awal dengan ranting pohon yang di tancapkan sebagai tanda.

Ten menemukan apa yang dia cari. Arbei jenis rapsberry tumbuh banyak di dalam hutan. Lebih banyak lagi ketika Ten semakin masuk. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, Ten berpikir begitu. Lagi pula ini bukan hutan belantara yang bisa membuatnya tersesat. Jadi dia mencoba untuk berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk memetik raspberrynya dan bahkan beberapa jamur. Inseong sempat mengajarkan mereka tentang jamur yang bisa dimakan atau tidak.

" _Wah, that bitch has everything in his brain"_ ujar Ten waktu itu dan mendapat jitakan geram dari teman sekamarnya.

"Ini benar-benar banyak." Gumam Ten senang saat melihat begitu banyak arbei yang dia temukan. Tangan-tangannya yang kecil bergerak begitu semangat untuk memetik buah-buahan tersebut. Kurang dari lima menit, keranjang arbeinya sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis berry. Dia bahkan membawa beberapa jamur makanan juga.

"Ku rasa ini cukup aakkh—"

Ten akan segera berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat berkumpul jika saja kepalanya tidak terserang rasa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

"Arrghh..."

Kepala Ten masih terasa sakit. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memegangi kepala. Omega tersebut juga jadi susah bernafas, ditambah lagi bahunya mengalami tremor hebat hingga keranjang arbeinya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Yu..khei...arrghhh..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ten terhenyak. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja. Badannya sudah tidak bergetar hebat lagi dan nafasnya sudah tidak sesak seperti sebelumnya.

Kedua kelopak matanya berkedip bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ten mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat ke sekitar yang masih sama. Tubuh mungilnya masih dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi. Hanya saja tampak lebih banyak dan besar. Akan tetapi, Ten sedikit keheranan karna terdapat bias-bias cahaya ungu tipis yang aneh baginya.

"Ini kenapa?"

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat langit yang tampak berwarna _pink_ keunguan dan awannya yang berwarna putih bercampur merah muda membuat kesan pastel. Tapi intinya bukan itu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal.

"Yukhei.." Ten mulai khawatir. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, namun hanya hutan yang sepi yang dia dapat dan suaranya yang menggema. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis dan kakinya bergetar lagi karena takut.

Ketika wajahnya menoleh ke kanan, Ten hampir saja pingsan karena kaget. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak untuk menjauh. Karena di depannya kini, hanya beberapa meter darinya, tengah berdiri seorang pria. Tampak lebih tinggi dari Ten dengan badannya yang tegap, tangannya yang kekar, auranya dingin dengan rambut hitam legam, dengan wajah—yang Ten akui—sangat tampan. Rahangnya tegas, berhidung mancung dengan matanya yang tajam dan...beriris merah.

"Kau..."

Ten perlahan melangkah mundur. Tatapan lelaki itu benar-benar mengintimidasi. Seolah berusaha menusuk Ten dengan pandangannya. Benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Kemudian, tubuh Ten tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku ketika lelaki asing tersebut perlahan mendekatinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasa sesak tadi kembali menggerogotinya seiring pria beriris merah itu semakin dekat.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan..."_

Ten tidak bisa berteriak. Dia sangat ingin melakukan apa yang Yukhei suruh tadi. Tapi untuk bernapas saja rasanya sudah sangat sulit. Apalagi untuk sekedar menjerit dengan satu huruf vokal yang biasa dia lakukan.

" _Yukhei..."_

Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, omega tersebut memilih untuk menutup matanya serapat mungkin. Dia terlalu takut melihat wujud lelaki itu secara nyata yang jaraknya sudah pasti semakin dekat.

" _Aku belum ingin mati._ "

Puk!

"Ten.."

Ten refleks membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan halus dibahu kanan. Nafasnya langsung terhembus dari hidung dan juga mulut seperti dia tidak pernah melakukan itu setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Yukhei!" Serunya setelah membalik badan dan melihat Yukhei tepat berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah keranjang penuh arbei di tangan kiri. Jangan lupakan pandangan heran alpha itu.

"Ten, kau pucat sekali. Ada masalah?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan khawatir yang dia dapatkan, Ten justru menoleh kesana kemari memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bias ungu yang tipis itu sudah tak ada lagi, hutannya juga tampak lebih normal dan yang paling mencolok, langitnya tidak berwarna ungu dan awannya tampak putih bersih. Khas musim panas.

Pemuda Thailand itu benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

...

Minuman beralkohol memang sudah biasa di negara ini. Sudah hal yang lumrah jika pesta musim panas menyediakan minuman sejenis itu sebagai salah satu menu utama. Terutama untuk mereka yang seusia Ten. Mereka yang sudah legal katanya. Yukhei juga sudah sembilan belas dan tampaknya bukan hal tabu bagi dia untuk meneguk beberapa gelas.

Ten tidak ingat betul itu malam ke berapa mereka menginap di _mokki_. Pokoknya malam itu, mereka bermain kartu dengan taruhan siapa yang kalah harus meneguk alkohol segelas kecil. Ten tahu dirinya tidaklah seorang master dalam permainan ini dan bodohnya dia justru dengan suka rela melempar diri sendiri ke kolam piranha. Maka dari itu, inilah dia. Berjalan lunglai bersama Inseong di tepi danau setelah puas memanjakan diri dengan bermain dan beberapa tenggak minuman.

" _Oh my gosh, you're really drunk,_ Ten." ini adalah suara Inseong. Yang juga tak kalah mabuknya.

Ten terkekeh pelan.

"Kau juga, bodoh."

Inseong memukul pelan lengan Ten.

"Hei, bagaimana acara kencan mu sore tadi?"

"Kencan? Kencan apaan?"

"Yukhei, _you know_? _That hot guy_ , kekeke."

" _Oh my...Inseong, dont start."_

"Kenapa? Dia menyukai mu, kau tahu itu. Aku lihat kau juga mulai menyukainya kan."

Efek alkohol, Ten jadi tidak begitu sungkan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jadi, omega itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Lagi pula, siapa juga yang tidak menyukai alpha seperti Yukhei."

Ten mengangguk lagi.

" _He is sweet, dont ask about his look and you know...blablabla."_

Keduanya tertawa lagi.

" _You're an omega and he is an alpha..."_

Inseong menggantung ucapannya. Ten menatap sahabatnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram.

" _Both of you will...oh God, i cant even say what's in my mind, right now_."

Keduanya kembali tertawa tidak jelas lagi. Entah apa yang lucu 'pun aku tidak mengerti. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar terpengaruh atas apa yang sudah mereka minum. Ten bahkan tampaknya sudah melupakan hal misterius di hutan yang menimpanya sore tadi.

" _Ok,_ sepertinya sekarang kita harus segera masuk ke kabin. Kita benar-benar kacau, kau tahu kan?"

Kali ini giliran Inseong yang mengangguk dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya. Ia merangkul Ten dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju kabin untuk masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri. Menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

...

Ten kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang hangat. Memeluk guling begitu erat seolah dia bisa menyetubuhi benda mati itu. berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurannya untuk segera menyusul Inseong yang sudah 'pingsan' di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku haus..." Lirih Ten. kedua pipi gembilnya memerah akibat alkohol yang dia minum tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya.

Kemudian, omega itu melepas gulingnya, bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membuka daunnya. Berjalan melewati pintu kamar Woo Seok dan Jinho serta berusaha keras mengabaikan suara desahan yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari sana.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Ten bertanya pada Yukhei yang duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV dengan sekaleng bir ringan di tangan kirinya. Jangan lupakan kancing piyama lelaki itu yang tidak terkancing sempurna.

" _Dasar brondong panas."_

Yukhei menatap Ten sekejap untuk tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum." Alpha itu menggeser tubuhnya.

"Mau bergabung?"

Melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin mencari segelas air putih, Ten lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama alpha muda tersebut. Duduk di sebelahnya dan dengan santai menyandar di bahu lebar lelaki itu.

"Manja sekali."

Ten tidak menyaut, hanya menyamankan posisinya disana. Menatap kosong pada layar TV yang terbilang kecil disaat Yukhei kembali meneguk birnya. Keduanya larut dalam sunyinya malam hutan Finlandia sebelum Ten kemudian bertanya ketika melihat Yukhei ternyata membawa beberapa bantal dan selimut tipis.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamar?"

Yukhei menggeleng.

"Aku bosan tidur dengan Juho dan Yan An terus. Sempit juga."

" _Ahh, i see_."

"Kau, kenapa belum tidur jam segini?"

"Awalnya aku mau mengambil minum, tapi justru duduk disini, kekeke."

"Aku minta birnya."

Ten kemudian merebut kaleng minuman itu bahkan sebelum Yukhei menjawab 'iya'. Mengambil beberapa tegukan dari lobang kaleng yang sama dan membiarkan beberapa tetes merembes dari sela bibirnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk peduli tentang itu. Juga tentang bagaimana si Alpha yang memerhartikannya dengan fokus penuh.

"Wah, ciuman tidak langsung, eh?"

Ten meletakan kaleng bir Yukhei di meja di depan sofa. Kemudian, dia menoleh menatap Yukhei yang jarak wajah mereka tidaklah seberapa dibanding dua jengkal. Lalu, Ten bertanya balik dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin yang langsung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yukhei menarik senyum miring. Ten melihatnya dan dia pikir itu sangat seksi.

"Ternyata kau berani juga ya?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Gadis perawan yang pemalu?"

" _You said that. Not me._ "

Ten terkekeh.

"Seperti yang di hutan tadi ya."

Yukhei maupun Ten tahu bahwa mereka memang saling merapatkan diri.

"Hmm, dan ku pikir aku akan melanjutkan hal yang tertunda di hutan tadi karna kau mengelak."

Kali ini Ten yang tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengelak sekarang."

Jarak yang bahkan kurang dari dua sentimeter itu akhirnya lenyap. Kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Mengecap rasa dari milik masing-masing dengan hawa bir yang semakin membakar suasana. Yukhei memimpin aktifitas mereka dan Ten dengan senang hati terbuai akan tiap gerakan alpha muda ini. Dia dengan mudah memindahkan tubuh ramping Ten ke pangkuannya. Tangan kiri menahan tengkuk disaat yang kanan memeluk pinggangnya erat.Yukhei menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ten.

" _Eunghh..._ "

 _He is a good kisser._

Ten tahu dia tidak boleh kalah. Duduk di pangkuan sang alpha adalah salah satu metode untuk memimpin. Remas kerah piyamanya, belai dada bidangnya yang terekspos dengan ujung jarimu dan beri sedikit tekanan di bagian 'bawah'.

"Arrghh..."

Yukhei semakin terbakar ketika Ten mengigit bibir atasnya dan dia sadar ciuman mereka tidak bisa hanya sampai disitu. Keduanya sama-sama menjulurkan lidah untuk bertarung dan Ten benar-benar tidak bisa mengimbangi lelaki ini.

"Yukhhh..eihh."

Lidah Yukhei benar-benar membuat Ten terlempar sampai ke awan. Ciuman dalam itu masih berlanjut hingga saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes di dagu masing-masing.

"Hahh..."

"Wajah mu merah." itulah komentar pertama Yukhei saat keduanya memilih untuk memisahkan lidah mereka. Ten tampak tersengal-sengal meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ia dapatkan. Lelaki alpha ini benar-benar.

"Kamu manis." Jemari panjang Yukhei mengusap pelan bibir ranum Ten yang membengkak.

Ten masih betah disana. Duduk dipangkuan pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya ini. Memandangi wajah tampan Yukhei dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Mengabaikan sebuah 'gundukan' keras yang ia rasakan begitu kentara di bawah sana.

Tidak munafik, Yukhei memang ingin melakukannya. Dia adalah seorang lelaki alpha yang juga memiliki sisi liar tersendiri. Tapi tentu saja, Yukhei sadar betul bahwa dia harus bisa menahan hawa nafsunya. Mereka belum resmi menjadi _mate_ dan Yukhei tidak ingin merusak Ten lebih dari ini. Yukhei mencintainya dan oleh karena itu Ten harus dia jaga sebaik mungkin.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar." Akhirnya Ten bersuara walaupun lirih.

Yukhei mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu bangun pagi dengan badan yang sakit karena tidur di sofa semalaman."

Ten tersenyum manis. Memberikan satu lagi ciuman hangat untuk Yukhei sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan lelaki itu. Berjalan dan kemudian masuk ke kamar serta mematikan lampunya. Melupakan air putih yang awalnya dia cari.

Kamar mereka sunyi karena sudah begitu larut. Desahan dari kamar sebelah juga sudah tidak terdengar. Hanya suara dengkuran halus Inseong yang mengisi kamar mereka. Ten baring dengan posisi menyamping. Memeluk gulingnya dan kembali mengingat apa yang sudah dia dan Yukhei lakukan. Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Yukhei memerlakukan dia dengan lembut dan halus.

Dia tersenyum.

Mengingat ini adalah musim panas, Ten membiarkan jendela kamar mereka terbuka. Tirai putih yang tipis tertiup angin malam tidak mampu menghalangi sinar bulan untuk menerangi kamar. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai kesadarannya. Pemuda Thailand itu kembali menyamankan posisi dan perlahan mulai jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

...

Ten merasa tidur nyenyaknya terganggu ketika merasakan permukaan yang kasar bertemu dengan kulitnya. Seharusnya, ranjang yang dia tempati terasa halus dan empuk. Bukannya berkerikil, tajam dan berpasir seperti sekarang.

Oleh karena itu, dengan segenap kesadaran yang dia miliki, Ten berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan rasa pusing seketika menghantam kepala.

"Urghh.."

Sambil memegangi kepala, Ten mendongak. Memandang ke sekeliling dan benar-benar terhenyak saat dia sadar bahwa kini dia tidak berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia bahkan tidak lagi berada di kamar _mokki_ -nya dan Inseong.

"Kenapa ini lagi..."

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Ten mencoba berdiri. Masih tidak percaya kenapa dia bisa terbangun dan berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat hanya dengan piyama dan tanpa alas kaki.

"Ini adalah hutan yang sama seperti kemarin.." lirihnya takut.

Sejauh Ten memandang, hanya ada pohon-pohon tinggi. Masih dengan bias-bias cahaya ungunya yang tipis seperti sinar matahari. Ten mendongak, masih dengan kepalanya yang pusing. Menatap langit yang lagi-lagi berwarna keunguan dengan awannya yang putih bercampur _pink pastel_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku..."

"YUKHEI!"

"INSEONG!"

"JUHO!"

Ten berteriak sekuat tenaga dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suaranya yang menggema. Dirinya mulai panik. Dia mulai merasa takut. Belum lagi di tambah dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Astaga..."

Tubuhnya menegang lagi. Dari kejauhan, Ten bisa melihat dia, lelaki itu. Yang kemarin dia lihat di hutan yang sejenis dengan ini. Lelaki beriris merah yang dingin dan menakutkan.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Perlahan Ten mundur, terus mundur. Dia bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu memang mendekat ke arahnya. Instingnya terus berteriak untuk menyuruhnya lari. Jadi, masih dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang dia abaikan, Ten membalik badan. Mencoba berlari sekencang mungkin di tengah hutan dengan kaki telanjangnya yang ringkih.

"Eunghhh..."

Ten terus berlari dan sesekali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah luka disana-sini karena tergores semak atau ranting kering.

"Ibu..ayah..."

Dia bahkan menangis dan semakin takut. Terus menangis dan menolak untuk melihat ke belakang karena terakhir kali dia menoleh, lelaki beriris merah itu melompati tiap dahan-dahan pohon dengan lincah dan itu benar-benar membuat Ten takut.

BRUGHH!

"Arghh."

Badan ramping Ten benar-benar jatuh mencium tanah saat dia kembali tersandung akar pohon dan sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut dan belum lagi rasa sakit di sekujur badannya. Namun kemudian, dia kembali berusaha untuk bangun.

SRAKK

"Aku...tidak boleh..ma.." monolognya terpaksa berhenti saat secara mendadak lelaki beriris merah itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Memandang tubuh Ten yang ringkih dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa emosi sama sekali. Benar-benar membuat dia takut.

Masih dengan posisi duduknya, Ten perlahan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk mundur dan terus mundur disaat lelaki asing itu mendekat dan mendekat padanya. Seolah tiap langkahnya membuat kematian Ten semakin dekat.

"Jangan...ku mohon.."

Ten berucap dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketika punggungnya sudah bertemu dengan sebuah pohon besar. Kepalanya menggeleng dan memandang wajah tampan lelaki itu dengan penuh rasa takut. Tapi sepertinya, dia tidak berhasil.

"Arkhh.."

Lelaki itu meraih lehernya. Mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh Ten tinggi hingga kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. Ten yang awalnya sudah sesak, semakin sulit bernafas. Tangannya memukul-mukul lemas tangan lelaki itu dan kakinya bergerak gelisah berusaha menyentuh tanah.

"Saa..kithh...arrkhh.."

" _Ibu, ayah, Tern, aku akan mati disini..."_

tbc

 **AKU GAK TEMPE(?) AKU NULIS APA. Intinya, ini adalah versi baru lucid dream yang dulu ak pernah post. Udah aku rubah dan aku pikir ff ini aku jadiin khusus taeten aja. Walaupun ada yukhei :v tapi tenang, ini ff taeten kok. Yukhei untuk pemanas aja di awal :v**

 **Maaf ya kalau yang versi baru malah lebih bobrok lagi dibanding versi lama. Trus maaf juga karna ini sangat gaje. Maaf atas kesalahan pengetikan, bahasa inggris eror, ga ngefeel dsb. Pokoknya maaf deh kalau udah ngecewain.**

 **Buat yang ngerasa suka sama ff ini, monggo nek review yaa. Makasi banget kalau udah mau review. Makasi juga kalau ada yang follow dan favorit.**

 **Oh iya, aku post chapter duanya masi lama ya. masi dalam mode hiatus buat sbmptn sebenarnya *sokrajinsoksibukewh* dan ngetik satu chapter aja ak makan waktu lima hari dan begadang sampe jam 4 pagi T.T *lebaynying**

 **Pokoknya makasi banyak deh yang udh baca dan kasi feedback. See you next chapter ya dan terus sayangi taeten muahhh.**


End file.
